The present invention relates to a machine for boxing ampules, in particular, glass ampuls intended for medical use.
Ampul-boxing machines are presently known which, however, are not capable of correctly performing the loading of the ampuls inside the interior of the box. Boxes of ampuls filled using presently available boxing machines frequently display empty places between the rows of boxed ampuls, which empty places must be manually filled by the operators. Furthermore, inside the boxes leaving such prior art machines, broken ampuls may be present, because the presently available machines are not generally capable of automatically removing broken ampuls from the loading cycle.
At present, the presence of an operator is consequently necessary, with all the consequences which such a situation may cause, not last that the operator is requested to supply a performance which depends on production rhythms of a machine and hence tendentially compulsory, continuous and tedious.